


There Is Nothing Like A Blair

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody.  Brief enough?  Go ahead, read, it'll make you laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Nothing Like A Blair

## There Is Nothing Like A Blair

by Jantique

As Oscar Wilde said at U. S. Customs, "I have nothing to claim except my genius. Yes. Well. And my dog, Cascade Ranger.

* * *

**THERE IS NOTHING LIKE A BLAIR**

to the song, "There is Nothing Like a Dame" from "South Pacific". Music by Richard Rogers. 

* * *

The Gang at Major Crimes: 

Megan: "We got accents from Australia," Ryf: "We got suits out of G. Q.,"  
Henri: "We got coffee, we got doughnuts," Simon: "And cigars that we can chew,"  
All: "We got psychopaths and murderers who kill without a care. What ain't we got? We ain't got Blair!" 

* * *

Said psychopaths, murderers (Kincaid, Lash, Barnes, etc.) and--worst of all--assorted BOTWs!: 

"We got madmen in the station, we got bombs in elevators. If we're evil, you know we'll come to Cascade sooner or later. We got sexy Babes of the Week who seduce the Sentinel. What ain't we got? You know darn well!" 

* * *

Major Crimes and Criminals: 

"We ain't got the one thing all criminals shoot for! What we ain't got there ain't no substitute for! 

"There is nothing like a Blair! Nothing in the world! There is nothing to compare that is anything like a Blair!" 

* * *

Jim: 

"I got training as a Ranger, got my job in the P. D. Got my loft, I got my truck, a panther no one else can see. I got sexy Babes of the Week who will snuggle at my side. What ain't I got? I ain't got my Guide! 

"It's his voice, his touch, I focus on when I zone out. (I've been told, it's Sandburg's name that I moan out!)" 

**ALL:**

"There is nothing like a Blair! Nothing in the world! There is nothing anywhere that is anything like a Blair! 

* * *

"Nothing thinks like a Blair! And nothing drinks like a Blair! Nothing acts like a Blair! Or attracts like a Blair!" Alex: "Nothing splashes like Blair!"  
Jim: "Nothing slashes like Blair!"  
ALL: "There's nothing wrong with anyone here That can't be cured by putting us near  
A genuine, anthropological, long-haired, neo-hippie, witch-doctor-punk, Hairy Blairy, Blair!" 

SANDBURG (basso profundo): "There is absolutely nothing like a BLAIR." 

* * *

* * *

End There Is Nothing Like A Blair by Jantique: Jantique1020@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
